The Falling
by Staroline
Summary: On the run again, Derek and Chloe are separated from Simon and Tori. Their adventure leading them back to Simon and Tori could not only get them caught, but killed. DerekxChloe.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest Power Fanfic (working title)

Mr. Bae drove for hours on end, the road twisting further and further to what felt like eternity. Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori had once again found themselves on the run. The motel they had found was only good as a temporary safe haven and Mr. Bae suggested moving forward. The longer they stayed in one spot, the easier it would be for some Cabal team to find them. Chloe, Derek, Simon and Tori huddled into the back of the van. The back compartment was cut off from the driver's seat so the four were alone, as it had been for the past three weeks. Chloe and Tori sat towards the back each in their own corner. Derek and Simon occupied the other two corners next to the back hatch. Tori had dozed off about twenty minutes into the ride and was quietly snoring. It was fairly obvious that Derek was annoyed by this because the moment she started snoring he clenched his fists. Simon sat in his corner drawing on the back of a piece of paper he found. The ride had been pretty quiet and as much as Chloe wanted to talk no one else seemed up for it. Sometimes she wondered what was going through Derek's mind when he just sat there in silence. It was only a day ago that she had been walking hand-in-hand with him and they kissed. When they kissed it was like electricity, not just a little spark but fireworks. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't felt the same way because he'd been acting like he'd forgotten all about kissing her. She had this itch to talk to him about it, but being trapped between Simon and Tori wasn't really an ideal environment to talk.

Chloe kept her head down and continued to try to determine what Derek was thinking. She glanced up at him to see his hair hanging in his face over his eyes. His head was down and he looked quite deep in thought. She turned her head towards Simon who looked up. He met her gaze and attempted a smile, but Chloe could tell he didn't mean it. He quickly went back to drawing and Chloe's heart sank. She had made things awkward between them by accepting his invitation to go out on a date trying to deny her feelings for Derek. Simon knew better than that and figured out her feelings for Derek before she was even sure about it herself.

Chloe leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Sleep hadn't been coming easy to her. However, with nothing else to do sleep came over her and she soon found herself lost in her worst nightmares trying to escape. A cabal team had found them and had taken Derek. Simon was separated from them leaving her with Mr. Bae and Tori. Chloe awoke to someone breathing on her.

"Chloe?" Derek's grumbled.

Chloe opened her eyes to see Derek right in her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Why?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep and you seemed to be crying," he said.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream."

Derek stayed close to her for a second and then retreated back into his corner. Her only chance to find out his feelings just blew up in her face. She glanced around Simon was now asleep and Tori remained quietly snoring. Chloe held her gaze on Derek. He was looking at the note Simon had given him a few days back. It had illustrated Derek and Chloe dating, and it was meant to symbolise that he was ok with it. Chloe knew it wasn't true and by the looks of it so did Derek. He crumpled it up in his hand and let it fall out of his hand.

Out of instinct Chloe asked, "Are you ok?"

Derek looked up and gave a slight nod to assure her he was fine. She knew better than that. Something was bothering him and she wasn't going to let it go. She pulled herself closer to him trying not to wake the others. The inched closer and closer until she was practically sitting on him.

"Derek, I don't think you're ok. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

He looked up and she could see sweat pouring down his face. She moved his hand that was covering a spot on his arm to see a red spot from where he had been scratching.

"You're changing? Here?" Chloe said in a panicked tone.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't change here, Chloe. There's no room and I don't want Simon and Tori there when I change."

"I understand that but how are we going to get you out of here in time to change without everyone else noticing?"

Derek's hand slid behind her and pulled the handle to the hatch.

"Are you crazy?" Chloe whispered.

"No, I'd be crazy to change in here though."

Chloe looked around and realized he was right. There was no space to change in here and his only way out was the hatch.

"Are you coming?" Derek asked, sounding desperate.

Chloe looked out the hatch, the van was moving quickly and it would be a hard fall. Simon and Tori seemed to be sleeping sound enough to not be bothered by the noise or slight breeze. It was fairly warm outside and the only breeze was the one that was coming in because the car was moving. Derek held his hand out to Chloe. She took his hand and couldn't help but wonder if he only needed her to help him get through this. Did he really need her any other time? Chloe took and deep breathe and cleared her head from all thoughts, he needed her now and that was all that mattered.

"You jump first ok, then I'll jump," Derek said to Chloe.

Derek pulled Chloe towards him until she was in fact sitting on his lap. She turned her head slightly waiting for the nod to jump. She stared into his eyes and leaned into kiss him. Before she could he gestured for her to jump. She closed her eyes and lunged forward. She hit the ground hard. She tried to force her eyes to stay open but she fell unconscious.

When Chloe opened her eyes she was staring directly at the sun. She sat up hoping to see that Derek was ok after the fall. To her surprise she was slightly off to the side of the road as was Derek. Derek was still unconscious and she realised the fall must have affected him more while he was changing.

"This was a stupid idea. Why did I ever agree to it?" Chloe moaned.

"Because you care," Derek groaned back.

Chloe got up and ran over to Derek. She kneeled beside him. Muscle spasms took over his body.

"We have to get you out of here. What if someone drives by?"

Derek tried to get up but fell in the attempt. Chloe wrapped her arms around him and slightly lifted him. She was too small and weak to successfully move him.

"Derek, I know it's hard but you're going to have to help me move you," she said in short breaths.

Derek slightly moved his legs in attempt to move. They finally reached the border of the forest. Chloe helped Derek go a bit further in before he collapsed. Chloe sat next to him and talked to him about how everything would be ok, and sure enough the change was complete. In front of her stood a black wolf.

"So do you want to just stay here and wait it out?"

Derek nodded.

"You don't need to stay awake. I know you're tired, you can sleep, I'll be fine."

Derek hesitated before curling up and closing his eyes. Chloe could tell he was keeping his ears open in case anyone was nearby.

Chloe thought about Simon and Tori and wondered if they had noticed they were gone. She thought about what they would do or if they would just assume Derek was changing. She was trying really hard not to think about what dead things could be in the forest. She didn't want to go back to the bat incident.

Chloe was pretty sure it was about an hour before Derek finally woke up and began to change back. When the change back was complete Derek looked at her just looking relieved.

"No raising of the dead this time?" he joked.

"Not that I know of."

It took a second for his smile to fade and to realise that she had been serious. She looked away and desperately tried to think of a way to change the subject.

"So how do you suppose we find Simon and Tori this time?" she asked.

"I may be able to pick up the scent if they are nearby. If not we'll have to follow the road until we can find a place to call Dad's cell phone."

"Why does it seem like you already had this planned out?"

Derek stayed silent.

"How long did you know you were changing before you decided to make it known?"

Once again, he didn't say anything.

"Derek, if there is some pattern to your changes I'd like to know so I can be there for you and not have to guess if you're changing or not!"

"There's no pattern. If there is, I don't know about it."

It was Chloe's turn to stay silent. She looked at his face seeing that he looked tired and worn out.

"You need rest," she finally said in a tone no louder than a whisper.

"You're right."

Derek pulled his clothes back on and laid against a rock. He quickly fell asleep leaving Chloe once again with only her thoughts to occupy her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a matter of time before Chloe fell asleep. She slept for a while without being disturbed by nightmares before she felt a shake that awoke her with a start.

"Chloe you need to get rid of that _thing_."

"What thing, Derek?" Chloe said, sitting up.

She glanced to her right to see a little zombie bunny slowly hopping towards Chloe and Derek. A wave of panic overcame her but she took a breath and closed her eyes. She really tried to focus.

"Chloe, you need to focus!"

"I am focusing!"

"Focus harder!"

"Shut up, Derek!"

Derek backed off. Chloe closed her eyes again and pictured pushing it back. Derek bit his lip to keep himself from trying to coach her through it.

Unsure of whether or not her method worked this time around, Chloe peeked through one eye. The bunny was back to its dead state. Chloe opened both eyes and let her breath go.

"So you're back to raising the dead in your sleep?" Derek said sarcastically.

"Can you never say anything positive?"

Chloe stood up and began to walk away when Derek grabbed her arm. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"You don't think that makes up for everything, do you?"

Derek looked at her with his puppy-dog eyes. Chloe's heart melted just a little bit.

"Ok, maybe it makes up for a bit."

Derek gave her a quick smile, "we need to start making our way back. When we get to the road I'll see if I can pick up a scent."

Luckily, they were fairly close to the road. To their dismay, Derek didn't pick up a scent.

"So what do we do now?" Chloe asked.

"We walk until we find a phone."

The sun was setting and Chloe and Derek were still walking down the endless stretch of highway. Not one car had driven by during the day. Chloe contemplated over whether or not she should talk to Derek about their relationship. She had been thinking about this for most of the day.

"Derek, I-"

"We're coming near to a gas station. We can use the phone there."

"Great," Chloe said.

She stayed quiet until they reached the gas station. She pulled a quarter out of her pocket and handed it to Derek. He dialled Mr. Bae's number. Derek slammed the phone back on its receiver.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"The number's out of service. Dad must have changed his number again."


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll have to keep walking," Derek said.

"Are you nuts? We don't know how far away the next town is. We don't even know if they stopped there."

"Once they realize we're gone, they'll stop. They'll wait as long as they can. The faster we can find them the less likely it will be that any of us will get caught."

Chloe crossed her arms. Derek took a sip of his soda.

"I don't see any other way, Chloe. Liz is gone and there is no way in hell I am letting you channel any other ghost," Derek said.

Chloe hated when he acted like he controlled her.

"Fine," she mumbled.

They finished their sodas and left the building. They walked for forty-five minutes without saying much. The highway was lined with trees, the leaves were beginning to change colour. It was the perfect setting for a movie.

"Just think about it, Derek. Our lives could totally become a very successful movie. Nobody would ever think it was based on a real story. This road, it's – it's…"

"Chloe! Just because Simon planted some stupid idea in your head doesn't mean this is necessarily the best time to think about blockbuster films! We are in one of the worst situations possible, now is not the time!"

"Well, I certainly don't want to walk for hours on end thinking about the worst that could happen in our lives. I want to think about making it out, being happy; being able to have fun and do something I want to do. I want…"

"Chloe!" Derek said. He was holding on to her arms and staring into her eyes, "stop freaking out. I think you need to take a break from talking."

"If that's how you feel, then go on without me. You shouldn't be too bothered seeing as my presence is a bother," She said.

"That could be the stupidest thing you could do right now. We're already split from Simon and Tori, we can't afford to be split up even more!"

Chloe stayed still and silent.

"Fine, I'll make you come."

Chloe laughed, "Like you can do that."

"Watch me."

Derek picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"DEREK! Put me down! NOW!"

Chloe fought but it was no use, she was doomed to be stuck with her non-sympathetic boyfriend. If he was even considered her boyfriend anymore. It's not like their relationship status has been discussed recently.

Derek carried her on his shoulder for about 15 minutes when he grew tired.

"You can walk now," Derek grumbled.

Chloe tried to think of a good comeback but it was no use. She knew it would only spark an argument. They were both just exhausted and needed to rest.

They walked for a bit when the sun began to set. Pink and purple colours painted the sky. Their walk had been very silent and awkward. Derek stopped in his tracks.

"I smell food."

"What?" Chloe said a bit confused.

"There has to be some type of stop or something just around the corner because I seriously smell food."

Chloe couldn't help but feel a little excited; they could finally get some rest and fill their empty stomachs. They walked around the corner to discover nothing but more trees and another long stretch of highway.

"Derek, I thought you said…" Chloe's voice dyed off when she looked at Derek's face.

He was sweating. A lot.

"Again? But it's not supposed to happen this often! Is it?"

Derek shook his head.

"Come on, let's go into the forest, we can sit down and wait it out," she suggested.

They scrambled to get into the forest. Chloe had to help Derek walk towards the end.

"It seems to be worse this time."

"You don't even understand the half of it," Derek choked out.

Chloe sat on a rock in a bit of an open area. The air was brisk. Derek sat on the forest's floor.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

When she looked at Derek she realized he was in no condition to fully answer.

"Why don't you nod if I get a symptom right? Ok?"

Derek briefly nodded.

"Pain?"

Derek nodded. Of course he would, pain was a given.

"Hallucinations?"

Derek nodded again, "only with scents, I guess," he said.

"You're having visions," Chloe suggested.

"I'm not a damn psychic."

"Is your vision blurred?"

Derek nodded.

"Maybe it's just…" Chloe turned when she heard a scream.

The scene was familiar. A woman being brutally murdered. The scene repeated over and over.

"Derek? Is it possible that we accidentally went the wrong way when we started walking? I just remember seeing that, uh, tree over there. I feel like we were here before we were able to make an escape in the van."

Derek stayed silent. He fell onto his back. Chloe kneeled next to him and massaged his spine.

"I guess it's…" Derek groaned, "possible."

After all that walking there is a strong possibility they are even further away from Simon and Tori. To top it all off, they could be on the road headed to the exact place they'll be caught. The last thing they needed was the Cabal breathing down their necks.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun beamed through the trees and woke Chloe up. She sat up and looked around her. Derek was nowhere to be seen. In a panic, she scrambled to get up. There was a rustle from behind a few trees. Chloe raised her fists to protect herself. Who was she kidding? She was weak and had no way of defending herself.

Derek walked out of the trees. He looked awful. He had bags under his eyes, and he was covered in dirt. Chloe's panic and fear turned into relief and she ran into his arms. He stumbled backwards and she landed on top of him. Normally she would have laughed but it obviously wasn't a good time.

"Are you ok? You look terrible," she said.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, "I could be better. It was bad last night, I'm glad you fell asleep."

"I'm not. I'm sorry I should have been there for you; we've been fighting so much lately not to mention all the other crap that's been going on…"

"Speaking of crap," he cut her off, "you were right last night. We went the wrong direction. We've walked miles towards the trouble we were desperately trying to escape from."

Chloe went over to a rock and sat on it. She tried to take it all in without coming apart at the seams. Derek shifted towards her slowly and folded his arms around her. Chloe let tears stream down her face.

"So this is it? We're pretty much done for."

"To hell with that. We'll do what we can to find Simon and Tori. Even if it means walking back the miles we've already walked. We'll walk closer to the road."

Chloe nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. They stood up and walked toward the road. Chloe took one last glance at the ghostly scene of the woman being murdered and hoped that it was the last time she'd ever have to witness that again.

They walked for hours until the sun was setting. Not once did a car drive by. Not once was there a sign of human life other than her and Derek. They had walked and were talking about what would happen if they ever found Simon and Tori. Derek suddenly stopped mid-sentence and looked up.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"A car."

Before Chloe could respond a car came into view speeding down the highway. It slowed as it approached them.

"Maybe it's Simon and Tori in a new car or something," Chloe suggested. The thought made her smile.

"It's possible, but you never know."

The car came to a complete stop. A few men in black leather coats got out of the car and began walking towards Chloe and Derek.

"I don't like this," Derek said sternly.

Suddenly, he picked up Chloe and started running. Derek was able to run fast but the men chasing him were faster and they had stun guns. With one highly powered shot Derek and Chloe fell to the ground. Derek was out cold, Chloe hidden under him. The men moved them into the vehicle and put Chloe under sedation. It would be hours before they woke up again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chloe awoke in a room that was almost completely white. She was lying on what seemed to be an operating table staring up at a white light. She squinted and turned her head. There didn't appear to be an exit to the room. She wasn't easily fooled. However, she could have sworn this was nothing but a dream.

"Derek?" she called.

There was only silence. She sighed and sat up. The room was so empty that the only thing to look at was the operating table she was sitting on. She shifted and tried to get off the table. Her feet were bare and the tiled floor was cold at the touch. Her legs felt weak when she stood on them and that made her wonder exactly how long she had been asleep.

For many minutes she walked around the room in circles tapping the walls in hopes to find a secret exit or anything that could possible get her out. There was a clicking noise that must have been coming from outside of the room. Chloe scrambled back to the table and lay down as if she was still asleep. The clicks of heels came by the room and then the woman came into the room from a small cut-out of the wall that was just big enough for a person to fit through.

The woman came towards the Chloe's bedside. She spent several minutes writing on her clipboard. She then took out a camera and snapped a few quick pictures of Chloe. Chloe lay quiet and pretended to be asleep.

"Any change?" a man said from outside the room.

"A little, she seems to have moved a bit. There could be a possibility that she'll be awake very soon."

It was then that a tray of meds were passed to the woman through the hole. Chloe shuddered at the thought of being drugged up again. She could hear the man walk away. The woman carried the tray to the other side of the room and kneeled down in the corner. Chloe cracked open her eyes the slightest. She noticed the woman's back turned to the wall. She was mixing a few things. Chloe quietly got up off the table and walked over to the opening. She slipped through the hole.

The hall was empty. Chloe took this as her opportunity to run as fast as she could to a place where she could hide from the Cabal or whoever it was that took her. She ran past many empty rooms. She turned the hall and saw a man who had his back turned towards her. She went back around the corner and slipped into the first room that appeared empty.

The room had a strip of windows along the top of the wall. Chloe could barely see through the windows even on her tiptoes. When she finally got enough of a view to see she saw another white room that looked almost exactly the same as the one she had just escaped except that there were a few people crowding a table. Chloe waited for one of the men in lab coats to move to the side. Tears appeared when she saw what was on the table.

A limp figure was lying on the table. It was Derek. He was being operated on. Chloe longed to be able to help him without being caught but the possibility seemed slim. She wondered if she was operated on as well. Remembering her weak legs and the operating table she believed that this was a strong possibility.

She glanced out of the small window on the door of the room to check if there was anyone in the hallway. She needed to find a way to help Derek but nothing would work if she was caught. The hall was empty so she left the room behind. She quickly walked through empty halls. The sirens suddenly sounded alerting her that she was now officially a loose 'patient'. She ran through halls avoiding the ones with footsteps. She could hear doors opening and closing. She suspected it was some of the men in lab coats frantically searching for her. She was at a T and there were only two possibilities to make an escape. Hearing footsteps down one hall she turned into the other and ran. To her dismay it was a dead end. Footsteps were fast approaching, getting louder with each step.

"Psst! In here!" a voice whispered.

Chloe didn't have time to think about it. She ran into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Tori? How did you- oh never mind. How are we getting out of here?"  
"Follow me," she said waving Chloe on.

Tori led them through another door and down a flight of steps. Chloe gasped for breathe when they ran out another door and out to the fresh air. The sweet escape moment didn't last very long.

"We have to go back in there!" Chloe said.

"Are you nuts? I just got you out!"

"Derek is in there! I can't leave him behind; I would never be able to live with myself. Actually I probably wouldn't be able to live at all considering I love him."

"Well Simon is in there too but you don't see me worrying. They always get themselves out of sticky situations."

"Maybe they won't this time."

"Oh you have so much faith in someone you apparently are in love with," Tori said sarcastically.

"Seriously Tori, we are going back in there and we are saving Simon and Tori. Where's Simons dad?"

"When Simon woke up and noticed you two gone, his dad pulled over at the next gas station and tried your cell phone from the pay phone and I'm assuming you guys didn't answer."

"You're assuming?"

"We were grabbed! Some slimball grabbed me and Simon and I woke up here in some operating type room. I just happened to know how to knock out a girl who's trying to shoot me up with meds."

"No time for stories about your escape Tori. We really do have to get back in there."

"Oh fine, but we are not going in this way," she said pointing towards the door.

"You're right, it's too risky. We'll have to find another way in."

Sirens were still sounding when Chloe and Tori were maneuvering themselves around the outside of the building. Security seemed to be an issue at a place that apparently was considered top secret and private property. Chloe found an air vent on the back of the building. Both Chloe and Tori managed to squeeze into the vent.

"We can climb through here until we find an exit into Derek's room or somewhere near his room," Chloe said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe and Tori spent minutes crawling through the vents. They were trying to follow sounds but it was difficult with the blaring sirens.

"This is hopeless," Tori said, "we'll never find him."

"Shhh!" Chloe hushed.

Chloe led Tori through another turn in the vents. At each opening they passed, Chloe would quickly peek to see what was in the room. She had to be extra careful not to be caught. Just ahead was another opening. Chloe sped up to reach it.

"Stop," Tori whispered.

"Wha-" Tori put her hand over Chloe's mouth.

"They haven't left yet. They're hiding somewhere, check everywhere. Search the vents if you have to!" a man's voice screamed.

Chloe and Tori's eyes widened in fear. They were going to get caught. Chloe waited for the man to leave the room before they crawled past the opening. They had to find an opening where it would be safe to get out of the ventilation system. Chloe led Tori past a few more openings. She peered into one.

"It's Derek!" She squealed a little too loud.

"Shut up, moron."

"I have to go get him," Chloe said, trying to open the hatch.

"You can't! You go in there and you'll get caught for sure."

"I'll just get Derek to come in here and we'll get out the way we came in."

"Yeah, perfect plan. Too bad Derek wouldn't fit in here. We barely fit in here!"

Chloe didn't listen. She pushed open the hatch and climbed out. She ran towards Derek.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" He said in surprise.

"I came back to get you. Come on we have to get out of here!"

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" he said sarcastically.

"Well since Tori kindly pointed out that you won't fit through the vent, we're going to have to try and get out the old fashioned way."

"With you I'm scared to ask what that is."

"Well you've probably noticed that in the movies, the main character can always manage to sneak out. We'll just walk through the halls and avoid anyone that may be nearby."

"Great plan," he said sarcastically, "just a few problems. One, there are security cameras everywhere. Two, it works in the movies which happen to be scripted and fictional. And three, we'll have to go with Tori and you know that means we'll get caught."

"I can hear you," Tori said from inside the vent.

"What about Simon? Is he ok?" Derek asked.

"He's here somewhere too."

"Did you have any plan to save him?" Derek asked.

"We were getting there," Chloe mumbled.

"I'm not leaving without Simon and you won't leave without me so you'd better be prepared to do some extra sneaking around."

There were voices and footsteps outside. Chloe ducked and crawled back to the vent closing the hatch behind her. She stayed quiet and waited for the footsteps to pass. Unfortunately for her they didn't pass. The man outside the room opened the door to Derek's room.

"Good, you're up!" he said enthusiastically, "Seems like we have a few problem 'patients.' We need to do a quick look in each room."

"And what exactly do you want with me?"

"You're unwell; we're just going to help you."

"Help me how?"

"Let's not fuss over that. I need you to come with me."

"I think I'm good here thanks."

"This is not a choice. I need you to come with me."

Derek hesitated. Slowly he got up and followed the man out the door. Chloe crawled back out of the hatch.

"Damn it!" she said.

She glanced out of a small hole in the wall. Derek was trudging behind the man, they were approaching a turn. As the man turned left, Derek bolted right, running as fast as he could. Chloe lost sight of him.

"Derek made a run for it. We need to get out of here."

"So now you have faith that Derek will get out ok?"

"I would like to, but I think we need to get out of here until things calm down a bit and then come back in and find Derek. Who knows maybe we'll meet up with him somewhere along the way."

"You don't sound like someone who would fight for the guy she loves."

"I'm scared Tori, I can't think straight. I'd rather be back in the woods separated from you guys just so that I could be in Derek's arms. We were safer there than we are here," Chloe said, she could feel tears start to merge.

"Save the waterworks. Let's get out of here."


End file.
